The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter consisting of specific betaine derivatives referred to hereinafter as "pyrophosphobetaines." More particularly, this invention relates to novel amphoteric and zwitterionic betaine compounds containing at least one anion having a phosphorus-oxygen-phosphorus bond.
Betaines and certain substituted betaines including betaines having phosphorus-containing anions in the molecules are known in the art, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,634; 4,215,064; 4,233,192, 4,209,449 and 4,261,911. The pyrophosphobetaines of the present invention exhibit outstanding foaming, cleansing and detergency properties as well as being extremely well-tolerated by human tissue, i.e. they exhibit exceptionally low ocular irritation and oral toxicity and are therefore useful as surfactants in personal care compositions.